Moon Family
by Yuki Neco
Summary: Collection of funny and fishy skits supposedly taking place Eli Moon's (Eriol Hiiragizawa's) house. Eli and his guardians are secretly talking about Clow Cards, Sakura, and other things.
1. Chapter 1

Sorry to Cardcaptors haters...

These skits are written with character names as Cardcaptors name. I mean in the skits, Eriol Hiiragizawa is referred to as Eli Moon, Nakuru Akizuki as Ruby Moon, and Spinel Sun as Spinner or Spinny.

Preface

These skits are the made-up short talks, which supposedly really happened in Eli Moon's (Eriol Hiiragizawa's) mansion with his guardians. You know, Eli Moon is Sakura's classmate but has the memory of his previous life as Clow Reed. So he is a kid in appearance but is grown-up in mind. By such concept, I made up hilarious skits, so enjoy.

**Moon Family #1  
**

by Yuki Neco

* * *

1. Sexual Harassment?

**Eli**: Hey, Ruby, where did you get that clothes?

**Ruby**: Heh heh heh, I went all out and bought it.

**Eli**: Well, I know you like to spend money on those outfits... but it looks good on you, you look very cute.

**Ruby**: Ughhh...

**Eli**: What's the matter, Ruby? Did I say something?

**Ruby**: This looks good on me, you said and I'm glad, but the following words are kind of problematic...

**Eli**: I just said you were cute.

**Ruby**: Being cute has something to do with the competence as a guardian? Don't you call it a sexual harassment?

**Spinny**: She just learned something weird outside again?

**Eli**: That's what you said, but you're not a woman, and you yourself always say you're cute, don't you?

**Ruby**: I'm allowed to say that, and you're not.

**Spinny**: You're trying to turn us upside down again?

**Eli**: Sexual harassment to my own guardian—what good would it do?

**Ruby**: I was just scared when your glasses just glimmered in this dark room. Looked like you had some plots.

* * *

2. Fortuneteller

**Ruby**: Eli, I saw you in my school today, surrounded by girls. What were you doing?

**Eli**: You saw me? I happened to tell a girl her fortune in your school the other day, and seems like she started the rumor that I was a good fortuneteller. So I was busy with palm-reading today.

**Spinny**: Wait a minute. You're a good fortuneteller, but you aren't a palm-reader, Eli.

**Eli**: Just a pretext; I just used the fortunetelling to feel high school girls' delicate hands. Humph, as a matter of fact, I should've made up tit-reading instead.

* * *

3. Layla the Conqueror

**Layla**: So all the Cards have been transformed into Star Cards. But if I were the one who broke the seal, I might have been the mistress.

**Eli**: But your power is ruled only by the moon.

**Layla**: My power was strong enough for me to handle the Maze Card without difficulties, so I guess I could master the power of the sun in the course of captures. It's just the feeling.

**Eli**: Just the feeling, huh? Then it's possible. But could you handle the Final Judgement?

**Layla**: All I have to do is to use the Guardian Beast's Cards, so have the Earth Card trap Yue, and have the Firey Card roast him into meunière.

**Eli**: Exactly! But you're not what you seem. How can you be so cruel to the boy Julian you've once talked with?

**Layla**: No matter how badly he gets injured, he'd recover when the Judgement is over, wouldn't he?

**Eli**: You knew it. Anyway, if you were the mistress of the Cards, what would you want to do?

**Layla**: Hmmm, it's obvious, I'd conquer the world...

**Eli**: I thank God that you're not the one.

* * *

4. Wizard Kid

**Ruby**: Eli, I saw you in my school crowded around by girls! What were you doing?

**Eli**: Huh, you saw me, Ruby?

**Spinny**: Were you doing tit-reading again, Eli?

**Eli**: Hey, Spinner, watch your mouth. You're rude!

**Spinny**: What else could you be doing?

**Eli**: When I kind of happened to be walking in Ruby's school, this girl pointed at me and said that I looked like Harry Potter. And just in a moment, I found myself crowded around by those girls. So, here's the souvenir.

**Ruby**: Yay! So many chocolates! Let's share them, Spinny.

**Spinny**: No, thanks!

**Ruby**: [Singing] Eating too many chocolates makes me feel sick!

**Spinny**: Come on. Take them away from my sight before singing that stupid song.

**Ruby**: Ooh, they're good and sweet. But how lucky I am! Thank you, Eli, I owe you!

**Eli**: I see you're happy with the sweets, but I'm unhappy cause they mistook me with that minor little wizard kid.

* * *

5. Guardians of the Cards

**Ruby**: Eli, this is what I've been wondering about these days, but...

**Eli**: Hmm, what is it?

**Ruby**: You know, Yue and Keroberos are the guardians of the Clow Cards, right? Then, what about me and Spinny?

**Eli**: That's clear. You are the guardians of... what was it? I don't quite remember.

**Ruby**: Hey, Eli, come on!

**Eli**: Come to think of it, I've never created magic cards or anything in this life of mine. So what are you supposed to be guarding?

**Ruby**: Come on! That's what I'm asking you, Eli!

**Eli**: Anyway, how about guarding those Pokémon Cards?

**Ruby**: Eli... ::sob sob::

* * *

6. Magic Mirror

**Eli**: Hmm, easier than I thought.

**Spinny**: What is it, Eli?

**Eli**: OK, here's a mirror, it's interesting.  
See, a mirror is not just a tool to peep in Sakura's house.

**Spinny**: Eli, you should at least have said that a mirror is not just a tool to reflect your face...

**Ruby**: Hi, Eli, Spinny, what are you guys doing?

**Spinny**: Eli is going to do something interesting with this mirror.

**Ruby**: What is it? What is it?

**Eli**: Now, a fairy tale just comes true.

Eli casts a spell on the mirror, which glows mysteriously.

**Eli**: Mirror, mirror upon the wall, who is the most powerful sorcerer of all?

**Mirror**: O Eli, thou art the most powerful of all.

**Ruby**: Amazing! It answered him!  
Then, who's the most energetic of all?

**Mirror**: Thou, O Lady Ruby Moon, art the most energetic of all.

**Ruby**: Incredible! It answers the different question!  
Well, who's the most cynical of all?

**Mirror**: O Lady Ruby Moon, Spinner is the most cynical of all.

**Ruby**: Hahaha! It's you, Spinny, the cynical of all!

**Spinny**: I don't like it! Does it speak what you have in your mind, Eli?

**Eli**: Yeah, that's the trick.

**Ruby**: What else should I ask? I know. I've got difficult math homework. What do you get when you factorize _x_4 + 1?

**Mirror**: Thou shalt do thy own homework thy self.

**Ruby**: Aw, it begins sounding like Eli, meanie.

**Spinny**: I already mentioned it.

**Eli**: You...

**Ruby**: Uhh, who's the most innocent of all?

**Mirror**: O Lady Ruby, the most innocent of all is Sakura Avalon. [Chuckles]

**Ruby**: It's Eli himself.

**Spinny**: The way it chuckles.

* * *

7. Flying Broom

**Ruby**: I want to fly.

**Eli**: Why don't you turn back into your Celestial form and use your wings? You've got elegant butterfly wings.

**Ruby**: I mean, I want a flying broom stick. Kiki I saw in the movie was really cute.

**Spinny**: You're easy to affect...

**Ruby**: But, do you want to fly on a broom, too, Eli?

**Eli**: No, I don't. I can't stand anybody calling me Harry Potter.

**Ruby**: Well, OK. Come here, Spinny, I just need you to start a delivery service.

**Spinny**: Hey, am I supposed to be Jiji?

* * *

8. Another Deck of Cards

**Ruby**: Hey, Eli, won't you create another deck of cards in this life of yours?

**Spinny**: Eli Cards, you mean?

**Eli**: Hmm, no, I won't.

**Ruby**: Are you sure?

**Eli**: If I created another cards, I'd have to reincarnate to take care of the new master of the cards.

**Spinny**: Conversely, if you'd like to reincarnate, you'd create the cards for a convincible reason.

**Ruby**: Heh heh, you may be right, Spinny.

**Eli**: Hmm...

**Ruby**: By the way, Clow Reed's spirit was divided into two, and one was reborn in Japan as Sakura's dad, and the other in England as you, right? So does that mean, you chose where to reincarnate with an intention?

**Eli**: Yeah, I had to be born in Japan at least, because the new master of the cards was to be born in Japan.

**Spinny**: Then, if you stupidly create another deck, you've got to reincarnate in the same manner.

**Ruby**: So, Eli, if you reincarnate to be a transfer student coming from Haiti in your next life, then the Clow Cards' counterpart will be the mixture of eatern magic, western magic, and...

**Spinny**: Voodoo curse.

**Ruby**: That's right!

**Spinny**: How about this? If the chosen Cardcaptor doesn't defeat the judge at the final judgment, all the people involved in the cards' magic would end up...

**Ruby**: Turning into zombies! Ha ha ha.

**Eli**: Hey, you two. Don't keep being that ridiculous.  
_Zombies... Hmm... sounds interesting..._

* * *

9. CCS Confessional

**Eli**: Hi, everyone. Today's Moon Family is in Reedington Church. I'm working as a confessor to listen to CCS characters confess their respective sins. It's a sacred job, and I'm really proud of it.

**Ruby**: Eli, I doubt if you really have what it takes to listen to someone eles's confession.

**Spinny**: She's right. I haven't seen as evil a priest as you are.

**Eli**: Hmph! Say what you like... Shhh! Someone's here now.

Sakura comes into the confessional, but she can't see who the confessor is, beyond the thin wall in front.

**Sakura**: Father, I am a bad girl...

**Eli**: Oh, little girl, prey and confess.

**Sakura**: I did a bad thing. When I opened the refrigerator, I found jell-Os inside that my dad made for me and my brother Tori. I took one of them—it tasted pretty good 'cuz my dad is a good cook, so...

**Eli**: So?

**Sakura**: I... extended my arm and reached the rest. I ate Tori's portion! God, please forgive me!

**Eli**: Don't worry, girl. You're not as sinful as you think you are. Nobody can deny your appetite, nobody can live without bread. God will forgive you for you honest confession from your heart.

**Sakura**: Thank you, priest.

Sakura feels a relief and walks out. The next one who came in is Zachary.

**Zachary**: Oh, how sinful I am. All I have in my mind now is regret.

**Eli**: What happened to you, my son? Prey and confess.

**Zachary**: I got my precious friend in trouble. Too bad of me, but I opened Mr. Terada's bag in the staff room, and found a Playboy in it. I was fascinated by those photos of foxy women, so I took it.

**Eli**: You mean you stole something in someone else's possession?

**Zachary**: Yes, priest. I didn't mean it, but I stupidly put that magazine in Eli's, my precious friend's desk, just to evade the sense of guilt. Unfortunately, Mr. Terada found it later. That's why Eli had to be summoned by Mr. Terada, oh... he must have suffered a terrible punishment.

**Eli**: Grr... you were the goddamn jerk who did that!

**Ruby**: Come on, Eli. Calm down.

**Spinny**: Don't forget, you're on a sacred job.

**Zachary**: Uh, priest? Did I say something wrong?

**Eli**: N-nothing. Uh... God will forgive you for your honest confession. And... your friend will also forgive you... sometime...

After Zachary walked out of the confessional, the Mirror Card quietly walks in.

**Mirror**: Oh, Father, listen to my confession.

**Eli**: Are you regretful that you dyed your hair green like that?

**Mirror**: No, it's not that. I did many bad things through hundreds years of my life. Lately, I decieved a man and get him badly injured.

**Eli**: Oh, my dear. God told me that He already forgive your sinfulness. He knows you work for justice lately.

**Mirror**: Oh, did He really say that?

**Eli**: Yes, He did.

**Mirror**: Uh, that's not all. In ancient times, I answered to a great wizard named Clow Reed. I often used to concoct his alibi when he went out for his evil activities—like underwear caper.

**Eli**: Hmm, my dear, that's no sin. Lord is so...

**Ruby**: Hey, what are you saying, Eli?! Just like I said, you don't have what it takes to listen to someone else's confession.

**Spinny**: You're the one to blame on, Eli, after all.

**Mirror**: Mmm... Father, are you OK?

**Eli**: Hey, just let go of me, Ruby and Spinner.

**Ruby**: Now, it's your turn, you've got a confess your sin!

**Eli**: I'm always doing good things! Who do you think you're talking to? I'm the reincarnation of the great wizard Clow Reed!

**Mirror**: Huh? What?! It's you, Clow Reed, you in there! Come out right away, and apologize to me! Do you know how many times I was arrested by the police because of your crimes you made?!

**Eli**: Oh, no! Mirror Card found out I'm in here. Let's get of here.

* * *

10. Half an Hour

**Spinner**: Hey, Eli, what's the matter with you, running out of the house impulsively like that?

**Eli**: Huh, I just got a terrific idea, Spinner.

**Spinner**: To cause a mysterious trick to draw the mistress of the Clow Cards out here?

**Ruby**: Hey, Eli, I have no clue why you have to do such a stuff.

**Eli**: Heh, you'll know it in a while.

**Spinner**: That's simple, Eli loves to see a cutie stuck in trouble.

**Eli**: Hey! What do you guys think I am?

**Ruby**: Whatever... I didn't want to go out this time...

**Eli**: Why not?

**Ruby**: I was just watching TV, Backstreet Boys were on.

**Eli**: Pah, just TV, huh?

**Ruby**: Hey, you just don't know how deeply I am into the show. You don't have a right to block me from my Nick Carter!

**Spinner**: Shh... don't make a scene like that.

**Eli**: You guys, I brought sandwiches for you, so eat them while we're waiting for Sakura to come.

**Ruby**: Yay! Sandwich! Yumm!

**Spinner**: Maybe 20 minutes to 30, before Sakura and the others get here.

**Eli**: Right. Her power has gotten so stronger that she senses my power on her own, so it's easier for me to draw her out. Just remembering back, I had to cause the endless torrential rain to make her aware of my presence when she was new on the mistress.

**Spinner**: You are right.

**Eli**: These days, all I have to do is just release my true power and sit on a branch of a tree for about half an hour.

**Ruby**: During which she senses your power, calls her friends, and changes into frilly stuff, right?

Almost 30 minutes later, Sakura in a battle costume runs into the playground of school with Madison, Li, Kero, and Yue. They are coming closer to the tree in which Eli is hiding.

**Ruby**: I sometimes kind of think that Spinny and I merely help you fulfill your kinky interest or something...

**Eli**: Hey, this mission is not that... Shh... quiet. This is the time. Here comes my cherry(1) girl!

**Ruby**: What d'you call her? That's why I think you're weird, Eli.

(1) Sakura is a Japanese name that means "cherry blossom," besides "cherry" also means... you know what. ^^;


	2. Chapter 2

**Moon Family #2  
**

by Yuki Neco

* * *

11. Under the Rainbow

**Eli**: Hmm, what a beutiful rainbow. That reminds me...

**Spinny**: Reminiscence mode, Eli, with a glass of Welch's?

**Ruby**: Uh, just a grape juice? I thought it was wine.

**Eli**: Well, that rainbow reminds me back of my previous life in Hong Kong.

**Ruby**: It was all about when you were Clow Reed?

**Eli**: Yeah, in those days I was in depression cause I failed my business based on my magical powers. No money, nobody to depend on... I was starving. I was caught in a shower like a wet rag, and there was a rainbow in the sky like that... when I met this man.

**Spinny**: A man? Did he give you something to eat?

**Eli**: Right. Not only had he given me food but he suggested a new business. His suggestion was so interesting that I found myself nodding to every word he spoke.

**Ruby**: Did you start a new business with him?

**Eli**: Yeah. He was a man of ambition, and attractiveness. He had those attractive eyes glittering with desires for success, and glossy long hair his fingers ran through when he was talking about his plan. Every word and every action he made was stunning.

**Ruby**: Wow, I wonder how cute the guy looked like...

**Eli**: At one night, he made a confession that he was one of those who had a strong magical power. As a matter of fact, he had concealed his power until then. And he whispered another plan. Combining his magical power and mine, we would be invincible, he spoke... with his attractive lips... as he was running his delicate fingers though his glossy hair... You know what happened next... So I...

**Ruby**: Gulp...

**Eli**: It was unacceptable that I should be working for someone else. I believed I was the most powerful sorcerer in the land. I released my full strength to destroy the attractive crook who tried to take advantage of me. Even though a powerful sorcerer he was, he was just a lame duck under Clow Reed's enormous power. Some psychological impact or something, he ended up losing his magical abilities. It was a sheer mishap, but... Yue kind of look like the guy... It might be because...

**Spinny**: Way too cruel! Didn't you have any humanity?

**Ruby**: Hey, where's the punch line? Don't tell me that's all.

**Eli**: Yeah, that's all.

**Ruby**: What gives?! I was just listening to your story, expecting... nothing? How come men are so careless of how to entertain their audiences!?

* * *

12: Ruby the Judge

**Ruby**: Eli, you really don't want to create your own magical cards in this life of yours?

**Eli**: Like I told you before, I have no intention of making any cards.

**Spinny**: Eli has currently no reason that he wants to recincarnate again, am I right?

**Eli**: That's true. If I created another deck of cards, I'd have to reincarnate to take care of the new master of the cards.

**Ruby**: And then Spinny and I could be the Elector and Judge like Keroberos and stupid Yue, right?

**Spinny**: Hey, you kind of sound like you want to be the Judge, Ruby?

**Ruby**: Of course, I do want to be! The Judge is the one who judges if the Cardcaptor deserves to be the master of the cards... Oh, if the Cardcaptor was a cute boy, I'd command him to use whatever cards he captured to make me the happiest woman in the... Teh heh heh heh...

**Spinny**: Ruby, what are you...

**Eli**: Wait, Spinner. Let me say what you're going to say. You should be ashamed of yourself, Ruby.

**Ruby**: Daaah! You don't deserve to criticize me, Eli!

* * *

13: Harry Potter Hater

**Ruby**: Eli, there you go. I rented this video.

**Eli**: Uh, thanks, Ruby.

**Spinny**: You had her rent a naughty video again?

**Eli**: Hey, Spinner, watch your mouth. Who do you think you're talking to? That's a Harry Potter movie!

**Spinny**: Harry Potter? What made you want to see that one? I know you hated Harry Potter all because you didn't want anybody to call you Harry Potter.

**Ruby**: Yeah, I remember he said once before, "I can't stand being taken as that minor little wizard kid."

**Eli**: Yeah, you two are right. But remember. Sometimes, the choice you gotta make is not necessarily the choice you want to make.

**Ruby**: Ha, that's what you said. I know the true reason. When you come step in my school and impersonate Harry Potter, you are surrounded by high school girls.

**Spinny**: Is it true?

**Ruby**: Yep, I've seen it a dozen times. They stupidly make a fuss, rubbing against his cheeks, and Eli merely looked like a dirty old man, and such...

**Spinny**: What kind of Harry Potter hater are you?! Eli, you should be ashamed.

* * *

14: Eve of Showdown

**Eli**: I gotta go to bed today. Tomorrow's an early day.

**Ruby**: Hmm? What is it?

**Eli**: Li kid challenged me again. Seems he still misunderstands that I'm making up to Sakura.

**Ruby**: Hmm, sounds like real boys.

**Eli**: So we're competing penalty kick next morning at 7 to settle things up.

**Spinny**: So why did you choose soccer?

**Eli**: I don't know. Li was the one who picked it up.

**Ruby**: Did he decide such an early hour to start the game, too?

**Eli**: Uh, no. It was me who decided the time.

**Spinny**: What for?

**Eli**: That's my victory pattern. I've already decided how to kick the ball. Not in the straight line, but I decided to run in an arc before shooting the ball from the left.

**Ruby**: You mean it's your victory pattern?

**Eli**: Yeah, tomorrow morning, cheerleaders are practicing on the opposite side of the playground. That's why I have to shoot from the left.

**Spinny**: Huh? I don't get it. Please, explain it.

**Eli**: There's a profound reason I should shoot from the left. Suppose Li kid is the goalkeeper, and what if he catches a glimpse of Sakura in practice just beyond my shoulder, at the very moment of my shot? Hee hee...

**Spinny**: Oh, you're too mean.

**Ruby**: Whatever, play fair for a change, Eli.

* * *

15. Up the Sleeves

**Eli**: Haha... Hee hee.

**Spinny**: What's the matter Eli? Laughing all of a sudden like that.

**Eli**: Uh, sorry, Spinner, I just thought up of a joke.

**Ruby**: What is it? Go ahead.

**Eli**: Well, it's a small quiz. Mr. Terada asks you to tell Rita to come to the staff room, then how do you tell her about it? Say, "Rita, Mr. Terada seems to have a good news to you."

**Ruby**: Mm-hmm...

**Eli**: Besides, Ms. Mackenzie asks you to tell Li to come to the staff room, then how do you tell him about it? "Escape!"

**Spinny**: Haha... uh-oh.

**Ruby**: Aw...

**Eli**: Mmm? Ruby and Spinner, what's wrong? You don't like it?

**Ruby**: Uhh, Eli...

**Layla**: Very funny, Eli.

**Eli**: Aw, Layla! Since when are you here?

**Layla**: You sounded like you think I'm after Li Showron.

**Ruby**: That cute guy tagging along with Sakura, isn't he.

**Layla**: Yeah, I admit he's cute, but...

**Eli**: You don't have any intention about him, do you?

**Layla**: Uh... Of course not! [Looking the other way]

**Spinny**: Then, don't avert your look like that.

**Layla**: Humph, don't be a fool like that. I'm always thinking about you, Eli. But how about you? Don't tell me you two-time, three-time, four-time or whatever... like in your previous life as Clow Reed.

**Eli**: Don't be silly, Layla. I'm always thinking about you, too, my sweet honey.

**Ruby**: Oh, yack. They look like one of those stupid fond couples!

**Spinny**: No, it rather seems they're trying to peek at the card up each other's sleeves.

* * *

16. CCS Confessional 2

**Sakura**: I had a math exam last week, and I got only 30 percent. It really humilitated me; I was ashamed of myself... sob sob...

**Eli**: Easy, little girl.

**Sakura**: Sorry, Father. I impulsively buried the exam paper in my yard, just to seal it beyond the reach of my brother or Dad. What a bad girl I was.

**Eli**: Oh, hi, everyone. You readers may be wondering what I'm doing here. I am listening to each CCS character's confession of their sins, just as the confessor of Reedington Church. The confessor and the confessant are separated by a thin wall, so the confessants don't know who they're talking to.

**Ruby**: OK, thanks for the explanatory lines. But I doubt if you have what it takes to conduct such a sacred job.

**Sakura**: Father? Are you listening to my confession?

**Eli**: Ah, yes. You don't have to blame yourself like that. Nobody likes to let their weakness show. Your concealment came from human nature. God will understand your distress, and forgive your sinfulness.

**Sakura**: Will He really forgive me?

**Eli**: He will. Furthermore, He also knows you discovered something in the yard where you hid your exam.

**Sakura**: Uh... I found an old coin...

**Eli**: Yes, that belongs to your brother, given by his old friend. He's been looking for it. Give it back to him, and God will bless you.

**Sakura**: OK, I will. Thank you, Father.

Sakura smiles before leaving the confessional. The next confessant who comes in is Nikki.

**Nikki**: Father, a firend of mine suffered a terrible injury because of me.

**Eli**: Oh, girl, pray and confess.

**Nikki**: Zachary, a friend of mine, was talking about a Chinese ghost story, but I knew it was one of his untrue stories because I love those paranormal stories. I told Chelsea he told a lie, and then she beat him up and left him in a busy roadway.

**Eli**: What a horrible thing.

**Spinny**: [Mumbles] I guess Chelsea girl is the one who should be here.

**Nikki**: Now I'm regretting I shouldn't have told her.

**Eli**: You didn't do anything sinful. You didn't make anyone unhappy. God is saying you aren't sinful at all from the first place.

**Nikki**: But Zachary suffered an injury...

**Eli**: Your friend is so sensible that he never has a hatred of you. He understands you did a right thing.

**Nikki**: But...

**Eli**: I'm afraid you're losing your self-confidence. Your glasses give you a better vision, but sometimes they filter precious little things invisible.

**Nikki**: How did you know I wear glasses?

**Eli**: That's what God is telling me. Face up and take off your glasses. You see, your eyes are beautiful as long as you're looking at me.

**Ruby**: Where did you get that pick-up line, Eli? Some priest you are.

**Eli**: Hem, you don't have to worry about it. Smile and go.

**Nikki**: Thank you, priest.

Nikki stands up and bows slightly before leaving the confessional.

**Ruby**: I've been wanted to ask you this, Eli, but what made you listen to others' confession?

**Eli**: I want to save people from distress, and that's all.

**Ruby**: I don't buy that. I still don't believe an evil guy like you used a magic on the true priest of Reedington Church just in sake of the position as the confessor.

**Spinny**: I don't know what you're up to.

**Eli**: Didn't you see the confessants breathing a sigh of relief at the moment they were relieved from their guilty feelings? I'm proud of this sacred job to see their smile.

**Spinny**: Like those girls: Sakura and Nikki...

**Ruby**: And today, Mr. Terada dropped by the confessional. He was lost in thoughts with the forbidden love affairs with his student.

**Eli**: You said it. That was pretty favorable. Hee hee.

**Ruby**: Favorable? What's that supposed to mean?

**Spinny**: I knew it. He was just looking for someone's weakness.

**Ruby**: Oh, man. You should be ashamed of yourself, Eli.


End file.
